Piper Cheeks
'' "Oh, now you show up! Where the fuck were you when all of the interesting shit was happening? No, wait, don't tell me; with your precious toothbrush."'' - Piper, to Wilson, concerning his spontaneous appearance in the kitchen Piper Almondine Cheeks is the daughter of Sandy Cheeks from SpongeBob SquarePants and Oswald "The Penguin" Cobblepot (Junior/the Second, in this roleplay) (the one from the 2004 show "The Batman", to be specific). She's also the older half-sister of Salvation, the alternate-parallel universe counterpart of Chester, and the childhood-friend-turned-girlfriend of Dusk Boogie. Early History Piper's parents met at a bar that Penguin ocassionally visited and that Sandy just so happened to visit during a fit of depression over another group of failed experiments. She didn't plan on drinking much and neither one of them expected to say much to each other, but a certain other visitor of the bar (a man by the name of Doctor Insano, to be precise) somehow got the two of them into drinking more than they expected and...Well, let's just say that the next morning involved Sandy and Penguin wishing that they didn't. They decided to keep the incident between the two of them strictly as a secret until Sandy started experiencing some morning sickness and slight weight gain about a month later. During a job-related visit to New York City a couple of weeks after that, she visited Jim, whom she related the whole story to, just to be sure. Once she was sure that she was pregnant, she wasted no time in tracking down Penguin and loudly confronting him about it right in front of those present at the Iceberg Lounge. Despite her visit to the abortion clinic, Sandy decided to keep the child and made an agreement with Penguin to share custody of her. (Of course, this was before Sandy knew all about his criminal past.) While she was growing up, Piper spent plenty of time going back and forth between her parents' homes. She mostly stayed with her mom during her earlier years since her dad still managed to get himself into some sort of trouble in one way or another, but that started to change once she hit her teen years. When she was still a child and visiting her father in the Iceberg Lounge, she ran into a young and lost Dusk, whom she quickly became friends with. Somewhere along the way, she came to know Wilson as well. Not too much before the roleplay started, she started to ask her parents a few more questions about what caused them to have her, which led to them explaining that someone else was responsible for having the two of them get together to have her. She became curious about said person and his motives, so she decided to see if Jim could tell her more about it, thus prompting her to take Dusk with her to the Shady Abortion Clinic where their unexpected adventure started. Relationships Relatives Piper gets along okay with Sandy, even if her mom does want her to behave herself more often than she does. She adores her dad and admires how he carries on to achieve what he wants, regardless of him being considered a villain. Insulting him while she's within earshot is a bad idea. At first her father was reluctant to accept that his first (and possibly only) child was the result of a drunken one-night stand with a squirrel, but once he started to realize that she had an attitude like his and noticed that she was also trying to get her parents to like her the way that he did with his own parents, he finally realized that they weren't so different and started to warm up to her. Her mother's relatives are a bit wary of her, given her father's reputation and her fondness for said father, but they still try to accept her for who she is. Her relatives on her father's side are a bit of a different story; her grandfather, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot (from Batman: The Animated Series; Senior/the First in this roleplay), doesn't fully accept her since he dislikes the idea of his first grandchild being a hybrid (and illegitimate, but that's not quite as bothersome for him), while his wife and her grandmother, Veronica Vreeland (also from Batman: The Animated Series), tries a bit harder to accept who she is while trying to get her husband to do the same. Her aunt, Bunny Vreeland (from Batman Beyond), mostly seems to spoil her and treat her like an over-glorified pet more than a niece. Despite the fact that Sandy gave birth to Salvation about two years after she gave birth to her, Piper has never met him up until he showed up somewhere on a railway close to Thaddeus' house. Given what she had been told about him, she didn't seem too fond of him, yet somehow felt sorry for him. Now that they've actually met, she now seems to hate him more than she did before, but a small part of her still pities him. The Mistakes She gets along okay with a number of the group members, but she does tend to butt heads with some of the more argumentive members, such as Kyle. However, she does seem to get along alright with some of the younger ones such as Madigan. Despite not liking him at first, she's also come to somewhat like Mathew. Like most of the others, she's not too terribly fond of Dorian and she's quickly come to dislike Serena as well after the latter threatened to destroy her even though all she did to her was ask who she was. Due to an incident that happened before the roleplay took place, she's also developed a severe hatred for Siren. Dusk Piper and Dusk first met when she was eight and Dusk had gotten lost and ended up in the Iceberg Lounge on accident. She found him hiding and the two of them started talking to each other and they found out that they were both bullied by other people in their life and that their fathers didn't seem to treat them so differently. Since then they have managed to stay in touch and meet each other and have usually used each other for mutual emotional support. They've been really close friends for a while, but she never suspected that Dusk had actually wanted them to be anything more than that until he finally told her how he felt. She seemed confused by this thought at first, but it didn't take her long to realize that she reciprocated the feelings and told him so. Personality Piper is a feisty snarker that doesn't like to be called a squirrel and will take offense to any insults involving her father. However, she does have a nicer, more sensitive side and would gladly defend any of her friends if they really need it. She ocassionally has trouble thinking things all the way through before doing something and sometimes focuses too much on one thing during a fight or when she's troubled. Fun Facts *Piper's name is taken from a type of bird: Sandpipers. *Piper revealed that she is a fan of the Nostalgia Critic after hearing Susan mention who her dad is. Though oddly enough, she doesn't like Susan herself. Category:Females Category:Cartoonatic55 characters